Rushing Through Destiny
by Cmdr's Monkey
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about Doctor Nicholas Rush and his misadventures aboard Destiny. Renamed from "Rushing Through the Universe"
1. Destiny

_A new series of drabbles/one shots for a new series of Stargate... I'm jumping on the Rush bandwagon, muahahaha. Anyway, this collection should mostly be about Doctor Nicholas Rush (Robert Carlyle) from Stargate Universe. If you have not seen it, watch it. You'll like Rush as much as I do. FYI, a lot of these will be written in First Person. I find that I can get into the characters heads a lot easier than say third person._

_

* * *

_

**Destiny**

For as long as man can remember, there has always been at least one person who believes that each individual has their lives mapped out for them the moment they were born. Destiny is what man has come to call it. For some individuals destiny is only small moments of miraculous coincidences that cannot be explained except that some divine being saw to it that it happened, be it from meeting the woman you end up marrying to finding yourself working on a top secret project that only the world leaders and the United States military is aware of.

What you make of those moments becomes your life's destiny, however.

For the Ancient's, _Destiny, _was their legacy. A dream to expand their civilization and knowledge across the known universe. A mission that would have surpassed all they had already accomplished at the time of its conception. But it was a destiny that was never meant to be for them. It was a destiny destined for a future incarnation of their race. A destiny meant for the humans of Earth and the Icarus Project.

It is _my_ Destiny.


	2. Accents

_The hardest part about writing Rush is penning his accent. As much as I would like to be as accurate as possible with my accents like I do in Pirates of the Caribbean (Davy Jones is so much easier than Rush and they're both Scottish!) I think I'll just stick to simple accent-less English._

_

* * *

_

**Accents**

"Scotland eh?" inquired Eli Wallace from where he sat before one of _Destiny's_ consoles. Doctor Nicholas Rush barely glanced up from his own screen to look at the younger M.I.T. drop out before returning his attention back to the data he was skimming through.

"Be there a problem with that, Mister Wallace?" the Scotsman replied in his slightly thick brogue.

"No. No, nothing wrong with it," answered the young man a moment later. The sounds of ancient keys being pressed and consoles beeping their confirmation or protest at their commands accented the near silent-thrum of _Destiny_ in the CIR chamber. "It's just, I thought Scottish accents were heavier."

"Some are," Rush replied, a bit of annoyance seeping into his speech.

"So why isn't yours?"

Rush looked up then and stared at Eli for a moment, a bit perplexed at the question. No one has ever asked him why his accent wasn't thick to the point you couldn't understand him. He quickly returned his attention back to the console and grunted a reply, but Eli was not going to give up so easily.

"Well?"

"Would you rather I speak with a heavier accent?" Rush quipped sharply, his accent thickening as his temper rose and Eli held up his hands to pacify the scientist before he chewed his head off.

"No, no. I'm just curious, that's all."

Rush sighed heavily in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I told you, will you stop asking questions that have no relevance to our current work?"

"Uh, sure," said an uncertain Eli. Rush was silent for a few moments as Eli watched him quietly from his console. The gamer shifted on his feet a bit as the seconds ticked by and once more the scientist let go a heavy sigh before speaking again.

"My accent is thicker than this, but I've forced myself to refine it. If I spoke to you naturally, half of what I say would be lost to you. Satisfied?"

Eli nodded and Rush stared at him expectantly.

"Oh, right. Back to work I guess." Once he was certain the young man was returning back to his work, Rush broke his stare and returned to his own. But a moment later he would still get no peace from the drop out concerning his accent.

"I don't suppose you could, um..."

"No."

"But..."

"Eli!"

"Alright! I'll drop it!"

* * *

_If you actually heard a Scotsman from the countryside, like a farmer for example, you'll barely understand one. Their accents are so thick its like an entire different language is being spoken by them. Anyway, about Rush's accent. Some fans have noticed that its getting thicker as the series goes and I've tried to touch on this, implying that Rush's accent is much thicker than he's letting on. Although he is from Glasgow and most city folk tend to have a more refined and cultured accent compared to those out in the countryside, that does not mean Rush lived his younger years in Glasgow. Especially considering that his father was a yard worker. Glasgow is not a port city so Rush most likely lived along the coast at some point in his childhood years and there, is the potential to pick up a heavier, uncultured accent.  
_


End file.
